


nothing good comes easy

by charjace



Series: love or destroy? is there a difference? [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, childhood bestfriends AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: after the massacre, people are still reeling, and things just don't seem to be getting any better, even when they seem that way





	nothing good comes easy

**Author's Note:**

> title for fic came from the song i was currently listening too
> 
> i will be doing these every few eps to fill in how their relationship goes

He feels a little lost, he’s not a Wayland like he grew up to believe, he’s not Valentine’s son like he was told. All family, all biological families torn away from him leaving him with no sense of identity of who he truly is. It's a mess, not knowing where he truly comes from, and that Valentine had taken it away from him just because he could. A complete mess that he is trying his best to sort out, and it's hard when he doesn't know any facts, or anything to go on. He's in the courtyard training with Alec, Alec trying to get coax him into telling Clary of the news of their sudden non-relation, trying to get him to open up about how he is feeling about those killed in the massacre. Trying to get Jace to tell him exactly what was going on between him and Simon. So, okay maybe the two have decided that they're dating but also choose not to parade it about, especially not with everything that keeps happening around them. Alec eventually taps out when Jace has him in a hold. Showering and getting ready for the day and the Inquisitor's arrival, and she does arrive asking for him and Clary, so of course he's off to go and get her. 

She was sitting on a bench with Simon, them just chatting away and they looked so  _mundane_. Like they haven't had their world shaken to it's core. They look like a couple out on a date, and it hurts Jace's heart a little, but he pushes past it and calls out Clary's name and tells her that Inquisitor Herondale is requesting them. Clary then goes to pack her things, and Simon is standing in front of him with a little shy smile playing on his lips. 

"You know, she still doesn't know and I won't tell her, or anyone about the  _blood_  thing. You know how it is why I can do this," Simon says as he gestures all around. And Jace gets what he means, that he's standing in the sun and not burning to a crisp. 

"You don't know that Simon," Jace says, even though he doesn't believe the words because there really isn't any other explanation. "I'm just so glad that you're happy." 

"How are you, y-," 

"Jace, I'm ready," Clary cuts in, giving a small smile as she steps up behind Simon with her bag slung over her shoulder. Jace gives a small nod of his head, and they leave with a goodbye to Simon. 

It seemed that the Inquisitor just wanted to have a go at them for being Valentine's children, at how what they did wasn't good enough because they don't have the cup. Then there is some kind of  _demon_  attack upon mundanes. So, they’re trying to figure that out, and it seems there is a greater demon involved. Nothing is ever going to be easy it seems. Not even interrogating Valentine into helping them with demon, who they believe has Isabelle as no one has seen her, and everyone is highly worried. It wasn’t a good feeling, not knowing where his loved ones are. It’s like there is a hole that lives within him, that is forever destined to be hollow. 

“You haven’t told her?” Valentine muses with that smug up turn of his lips as he looks at Jace, his eyes darting over to the girl in question before resting back upon the blond. 

“What is he talking about?” Clary questions, eyes darting between the pair, with anger and confusion spread upon her features. 

“You shouldn’t keep a girl waiting Jace, don’t you know it’s rude?” The bastard has the audacity to mock as he sits strapped to the chair. 

There is a light snarl that leaves Jace’s lips as he glares at the madman in front of him, he was trying his best to contain his anger. But, he let himself get a punch in, his breathing a little heavy before there is a sympathetic look in his eyes as he utters the words, “Valentine is not my father, I’m not your brother.” 

He watches as a wave of emotions wash over the redhead’s face, anger to confusion to upset. Then they’re out of the cell and Clary is demanding for him to tell her how long he’s known about this, and he’s honest and telling her just a few days. Since the soul sword attack. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” She questions and he doesn’t have a good enough answer for that. He can’t give a truthful answer for it, just that maybe just maybe he didn’t want to take away one more thing from her. She lost her mother, her father is a madman and her brother – that was the last  _biological_  thing she had to family that he didn’t want to take away from her. Or maybe if she still believed it he could end up convincing himself that it’s true again and he wouldn't have had his family ripped away from him. 

“I don’t know Clary,” Is all that he manages to say, and he watches her face scrunch into anger again as she just glares at him. 

“God Jace,” Clary exclaims with a shake of her head, “What you went through, witnessing all that death and going through all this  _rollercoaster_  that Valentine has put you through, you just can’t go through that and not feel anything! That isn’t healthy or good for you! Just feel  **something**  Jace, whether you think it clouds your judgement or not.” 

And with that, she storms off into the lift, leaving him standing there. Emotions rising and falling as he doesn’t know what to do with them, they’re coming in waves as he finds himself standing at the edge of the roof, overlooking New York City below as tears were falling freely from his eyes. He just can’t stop them from coming out, and it’s just getting worse as each second passes by with all these feelings rising to the surface. Alec comes up to tell him that they only have so much time to get this thing with the demon, Azazel, done. He hears the worry in Alec’s voice, and welcomes the hug. Jace doesn’t often cry, especially like this – with his emotions on full display. Valentine’s words always repeating into his head, and to make him forget about them, to push the emotions and feelings down. And it’s very rare that he would let someone see him like this. 

They stay like that for a while, until he is calm enough and ready to go face this demon and get his sister back. Sometimes, he wishes he really was mundane like he pretended to be whenever he was with Simon before that faithful night those months ago. Being a mundane would be so much easier, no being pulled in every other direction. No, new powers to come with his angelic blood that coursed its way through his veins. Just, simple and plain and so  _mundane_. But, clearly that isn’t what the world wanted from him. 

“You headed out?” Clary asks as she walks up to Jace, a little sad smile upon her lips as she looked at Jace. 

Jace gives a small nod of his head, “Yeah, to Simon’s.” He needs to cling onto  _something_  from before, even if Simon is no longer a mundane – he hopes he can cling onto this, going to the brunette to escape the mess of the world he lives in. 

Clary gives a small nod of her head then he’s listening to Clary apologise for going off at him, but he says it’s okay because he really should have told her sooner. Listens to her says that now she doesn’t understand where they stood. It’s hard not to tell her that they’re just friends because he’s scared of how she’d react. He just can’t bring himself to rip another thing away from her, even if she never had it in the first place. Runes, they talk a little about how she couldn’t activate hers, while he could without his stele. He can’t answer because he doesn’t know how he did and if he did he wouldn’t know what to do. Nothing makes sense, but eventually they’re figure it out. 

He makes his way to Simon’s, knocking on the door and waiting for Simon to open it up. When Simon does, he is greeted with that smile of his, "Hey Jace,” Simon says, leaning against the doorframe. 

“Can I come in? I don’t really want to be at the Institute right now,” Jace asks, and walks in when Simon moves enough for Jace to walk in. Jace is quick to notice the changes within the boat house even with the limited amount of light that was used to light up the space that was Simon's. Letting a little smile spread across his lips, “You finally moved out of the canoe into a real bed?” 

Simon nods his head a little, “Yeah. The canoe was a little bit too small." 

Jace gives a light nod of his own head before going over and sitting upon it, it was nice and soft. He ran his hand over the fabric as he let a smile grace his lips but then it falters a little as he remembers the days events. Simon takes a seat next to him, their fingers interlacing together. The touch delicate and the coldness of his hands welcomed. "Clary knows that we're not siblings. Valentine forced me into saying it," Jace confesses and feels the light squeeze Simon gave his hand. It was a small gesture to say that he was there for him, and it was enough. 

"It's okay, it was bound to come out eventually," Simon says as he brings Jace's hand up to press a light kiss to his knuckles. "How did she take it?" 

He's giving a small shrug of his shoulder's "She wishes I had told her sooner, but it's not like that would really change anything, except that we aren't in fact siblings. I don't know what to do about it, about her," Jace says with honesty, because he doesn't. He doesn't know a lot of things lately. "Can I sleep here tonight?" 

Simon gives a small nod of his head, "Of course. I've got some spare clothes that you can sleep in if you want. I don't know if they'll fit right but they should be okay," The words a little ramble as Simon moves around the boathouse to grab out a sweatshirt and pyjama bottoms. There is a light chuckle coming from Jace's lips as he watches his boyfriend whiz around, and handing him the items of clothing. 

The vampire having already been in his own set of pyjama's when he had opened up the door. Taking hold of the items, he strips out of his clothes he wore that day and switched into the once that were handed to him. The pair end up laying under the covers with Jace and Simon cuddling into each other, Simon humming a little under his breath as they let sleep overtake them. 

Jace wakes up with one of Simon's arms draped around his waist, and it was a nice feeling to wake up to and he likes it and could very much get use to it happening everyday. It's not even a few seconds later when Simon's eyes flutter a little, a sleepy smile gracing his lips, "Morning," Simon mumbles, his voice full of the sleep he had just awoken from. 

Not able to help himself, he leans in to press a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips in greeting, "Morning," He repeats back and allowing himself to kiss Simon again. Letting himself lose himself into the kiss he was about to move so that he was laying on top of Simon when his phone went off. Groaning a little, Jace reaches over to his phone to see that is was Clary with an update about Azazel. "Such bad timing," Jace mumbles before leaning back to kiss Simon again, it's only when there is a banging and Simon is startled that they pull away again. 

The way Simon reacted was  _different_ , it was just the kayaks and the mood he was hoping for was gone so he rolls off the bed and grabs his jacket and shoes as Simon checks on what the noise was. He groans again when another text from Clary comes in again, this time it's her saying the Inquisitor is requesting to see him and her. He pulls on his own clothing before leaving, giving Simon a small kiss on the lips and hoping that he has a good day. 

As his day goes on, he does hope that Simon's is going at least a little bit better then his own seems to be very up and down. First there is the Inquisitor making him and Clary train for her just so that she is able to see what the angelic blood in their system does. Valentine trying to trick Alec, Valentine  _actually_  being in Magnus' body and tricking them all including himself once again. And now here he is finding out who his family is, and that they're  _dead_  because of Valentine. That he'd never actually know his real mother or father. It hurts him on the inside, it does but he doesn't let it show – especially because he knows that Inquisitor Herondale is his grandmother and she wouldn't allow for it. The emotions lesson every Shadowhunter learns. 

But he can't help the few tears that form in his eyes once he's back in the Institute and he is being given the Herondale ring. It's a small justice for this day, and apparently all it took for her to change her stance on him was be her family. That part he isn't sure how he feels about it, but he does know that he doesn't want to fuck it up. 

** 

Clary had just taken Simon away from him with a big old smile upon her face, so he was sitting at the bar alone – or alone if you don't count the bartender. But he does, so he's not that alone as he takes a sip of his drink (just a coke).  

"Does Clary even know?" Maia asks as she wipes down the bench, eyes flicking over to the pair of friends talking animatedly. 

Jace gives a small shake of his head, "No. I haven't exactly told her." Or anyone for a matter. He never really told Maia. He just guesses that she knows from that night they had here at the Hunter Moon, he just doesn't want Simon to be ripped away from him like everything else that has. 

"Maybe you should," Maia suggests with a light shrug of her shoulder, letting her eyes glance back at pair and if her eyes lingered a little too long on the redhead, Jace wasn't going to judge or say a thing. 

"Why is that?" Jace teases, letting a smile grace his lips as he lets the words slip past. 

"So, there's this rumour about you being real Shadowhunter royalty. Is it true?" Maia questions as she changes the subject, and Jace lets the conversation change topic. 

Having someone pour their drink on you, it isn't fun and he doesn't even know what he did – okay so maybe being the reason why part of the downworld is dead is bad but does it require a spilled drink in his lap. A punch, or five maybe. There isn't a lot of talk that goes down because he's getting a call about a Shadowhunter being killed. 

Taking the body back, and dealing with the Inquisitor's questions which she directs towards him more then she does to Clary, the one who found the body. Some part of his mind is telling him that it's a perk of being who he was, of being a Herondale. He doesn't want his name to come with perks, not when he probably doesn't deserve them. She then sends him and Alec to Jade Wolf to talk to Luke because he's the leader of the New York pack, that is what Jace tells himself to justify this because he  _knows_  Luke is innocent. Because there is no way that Luke would do that. 

It's what he tells himself as he's watching his grandmother grill the man he's grown to trust, it's what he's telling himself as he obeys his grandmother. Then she is telling him about his parents and he's grasping at things to hold onto from them. Letting her win his heart by telling him of those who would have raised him if it weren't for Valentine. But she can't win it by appointing him the head of the institute, not when he knows that Alec is better suited for it, and has wanted it his whole life. He tries to tell her this but she doesn't listen, and soon there is an alert going around about it. 

"Congratulations," He hears Alec says as he pushes himself away from the computer, and the alert. 

Jace hates hearing that tone in Alec's voice because it really should have been the older, not him, "I told her that it should have been you." 

"You and I both know that the Clave wasn't going to hand it to me. I'm dating a guy who is a Downworlder," Alec says as he's walking, Jace following behind. 

"And so am I. Look, Alec, I didn't want this I swear," Jace tries to say, because he just wants to make his parabatai feel better. 

"Get use to the perks of being a Herondale, and wait... you an-," Alec doesn't get to finish his sentence because the alarm is going off.  

Two bodies on trays come in, with Clary and Lindsay coming up and saying they were found exactly like Keytower, but this time it wasn't from a wolf. No there was a vampire and a Seelie knight involved in these. And he fears that Luke was right, that an uprising of the downworld is happening. Things just get worse, and there is a big meeting as the Inquisitor informs them of yet another killing and saying how he was going to be the head effective the moment she leaves to Idris. 

They're decided that collecting DNA from the downworlders that they know would be go well to rule them out, even if they truly know that they would never do it. It's better for the Clave, so the Clave believes what they do. Clary offers to go to Simon, and he can see Alec give him a small look but he lets Clary go. Isabelle offers to talk to Raphael and Jace doesn't understand why Alec said no, and that is when she tells him about her addiction. 

Some part of him wonders if he was ever going to be told about it, or they would they have kept it quiet for as long as they could and that she just told him,  _because_  he didn't understand.  

** 

Clary had been attacked and now was laying in her bed, with Simon sitting at her side. There was worry evident in his features, so much that Jace hated himself for what he was about to do. Simon didn't have any information about the attacker, which meant that he would need to go and Jace didn't want to see him go but... he's following orders. 

"Simon, there is a lockout order on all Downworlders," Jace says, his eyes looking over at Clary instead of Simon.  

"What else is new," There is a small scoff from Simon's lips and Jace pretends that it doesn't hurt when it does. "Jace, I saved her. She's my friend, and I brought her here and I'll be there for her when she wakes up." 

God, he was stubborn when it comes to the things that he want's, and it was something that he loves about the vampire. "You know I wish that were possible, but the Institute is on high alert. There are ne rules here." 

"And you know I don't care about your rules, I care about Clary. I'm not leaving," Simon says, taking his stance. 

"It's not a request Mr. Lewis," The Inquisitor says as she steps into the room followed by two other Shadowhunters. The other to flanking next to Simon, and he tenses. 

"I'm not a criminal, I'm her best friend," Simon says in protest. 

"Simon, please," Jace says, trying not to let his emotions fall right into his voice. To not show weakness in front of his grandmother who would expect him to school his emotions. "I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything about her." 

"You will leave this Institute, or I'll have you escorted to a cell. I will not ask again," There was so much authority in her voice, it make Jace's bone chill. He could never condone this, but is he to undermine her.  

"You don't have to. I'm not leaving," And there goes Simon's stubbornness again, and it pains Jace to watch as the Shadowhunters grab hold of him. They dragged him out, and he hears the pain in Simon's voice as he calls out his name and to tell Clary he was there. He would do that. 

"Simon's been helpful, he's an ally,"  _he's my boyfriend_ , he doesn't let that last part be voiced aloud. "Don't you think throwing him in jail is a little excessive?" 

"A Downworlder cannot challenge our authority. Not in times like these," With that, she leaves and Jace doesn't know what to do, but follows his grandmother out. 

He does everything the Inquisitor orders because he tells himself, it's for the safety of the downworld, for the safety of his world or the world he's brought Simon into. To protect those he cares about, even if his heart is telling him that this way is wrong. So when Maia throws that punch, he doesn't stop her, he just lets her have at it. He deals with Clary going off at him for letting Simon be locked up, he should have done better. He should have fought when Maia was being brought in for killing a wolf, but he felt like he couldn't not with Inquisitor Herondale next to him. He knows Maia wouldn't do that, kill  _him_  maybe but another Shadowhunter without being provoked? No. 

 _If you weren't a_ _Herondale_ _she'd be locking you up too._  Clary's words ringing in his head, and he can't help but feel like she is right. If it weren't for his namesake, he could have potentially be down there too.  

Once the Inquisitor is gone, he frees Simon and Maia from their cells because they don't deserve to be down there. He even apologises, and couldn't help the little grin he did as Maia seems shocked by this. It was nice if he was honest. Maybe he can fix things, now that he's been put in charge. 

** 

So it turns out that Kaelie, a Seelie was behind these murders and they would investigate further to learn if she was doing it alone, or if she had help. Then he thinks he makes the best decision he can as Head of the Institute, and that is to make Alec the Head of the Institute because he trust him to make better decisions then he ever could. He could only ever be a solider, never the leader, not like Alec could. Which is why he gladly accepts Alec's first mission for him. 

He should have never let the GPS chip be planted into Maia in the first place, he should have stood his ground like Alec did but he didn't so he's going to face his consequences. The bar was going to be filled with Downworlders, so that was his excuse for not wanting to enter the Hunter Moon when everyone asked if he wanted to go and see Simon perform. He would honestly love to watch him perform, to watch Simon do the thing he loves in front of a bunch of people, to be there to support him but he's not sure that the rest of the Downworld would be entirely happy if he walked into a bar full of them. 

He just waits until he sees Maia walk out of the bar to grab one of the boxes, and he rushes to her with the excuse to help her, even though he knows full well that she is able to do it herself. He just needed some kind of excuse to start this conversation. 

"You know, there is a bar full of Downworlders who might wanna gut you, you know" Maia comments as she raises an eyebrow at him, and gesturing to the backdoor. 

"I know," Jace replies, his hand going into his pocket to grab hold of the micro chipper, "I had to come. It's to remove the chip, no more tracking. Direct orders from my new boss." There is a little smile forming upon his lips. He was proud of his parabatai. 

Maia turns around, lifting her hair up so that Jace is able to remove the chip and he does, placing his hands gently upon her as he removes the device. He tries to supress a laugh when she tells him that she isn't going to say thank you, and he wouldn't have suspected her too. 

It went silent between them, silent enough that they could hear the faint sound of Simon's music and voice playing in the air. Jace can't fight the light grin that forms on his lips at hearing his voice because it's nice to hear Simon singing again. He hasn't heard it in a long time. 

"You're going to have to tell Clary, because I can see the way she looks at you," Maia comments, and Jace lowers his head. 

Jace nods his head a little, "I know I do, can you let Simon know that he sounds great?" 

"Why don't you tell him that yourself?" Maia says, before rolling her eyes and poking to the door behind her. "If you stay in the back, you can listen to his full gig and I'll send him to the back. But  _no_  funny business or I'll kick you both out." 

Jace gives a small nod of his head, but he does as he's told. 

** 

It's very early in the morning, and he had honestly just gotten back in from being with Simon and he thought of doing something that he hasn't done in a while, play the piano. With the morning sun beaming in through the window, it just felt right as his fingers graced the keys and the music filling the room with each press of the keys. It was a little startling when Sebastian came into the room after he had finished the piece, and they stoke up a little conversation. 

"... Or did you never go to sleep?" Sebastian mused, raising an eyebrow slightly as he looked at the other male. 

He's decided that today, he's going to be open about his relationship – not matter the consequences, "I just got back from Jade Wolf." 

"Jade Wolf? A wolf den? Isn't that where that Daylighter lives?" Sebastian questions as he takes a seat on one of the chairs in the room. 

Jace gives a small nod of his head, "Yeah, that is where he does," The smile upon his lips doesn't falter even when he notices the way Sebastian's face looks like it comes to realise what Jace means by it. 

"But I thought you and Clary?" 

With a shake of his head, Jace gave a small laugh, "She's beautiful and fiery but," He thinks for a few moments, before giving a small shrug. "I'm with Simon and... I'm not her type." So that is a complete lie, but he's not sure how much he trust this new guy. He may have had a few good points, but he's not entirely sold. He'll leave that last sentence up for Sebastian's own interpretation. 

Clary then comes in and tells them that Alec has an announcement so they follow the redhead into middle of the Institute where Alec was standing in his rightful place as the head of the place, informing them of what was going to happen. Jace was so proud of him, and what he was doing. 

Of course they were still on the Kaelie thing so him and Clary were to go to the Seelie Realm to meet with the Queen. Finding an entrance, Jace had waited for Clary to arrive and when she did, Simon was with her and was persistent on going with them into the Realm, so he joined them on their task. They were stripped of their weapons and they greeted the Queen. The Queen was interested in them, and what they could do due to their pure angel blood, but they didn't answer because they were here for the business involving the murders. When she wanted to speak to Simon alone, he tried to get them to stay with them but it was futile because she still slinked off with Simon, leaving him and Clary sitting around. 

After a few moments, Clary started to say how they shouldn't have let Simon come with them when Simon came by, he seemed to be in a rush. Saying they needed to go, so asking permission he waits, but is struck with shock when vines start to wrap their way up Simon and Clary. 

"It's futile to struggle," The Queens, sickly innocent voice speaks, "Vitis Vertias, enchanted to obey only me." 

"What are you doing? Let them go!" Jace says, doing his best to keep his anger in check as he can hear the struggles of the two being engulfed by the vines. 

"But they killed several of my kind," The queen retorts, a smug grin upon her lips as she looked at them and a glistening of something in her eyes as she looked at Jace. 

Jace can't help but feel like he should also be engulfed by those vines, for what happened with the Soul Sword, unless this was her punishment for it – watching as they die. He hears Simon says that they haven't killed anyone, and he can't help but let the words, " _She can't lie"_ fall past his lips. It takes a second for them to remember their way in, when Simon had went near that tree, and Clary caught one – both having killed a bug, one of the Queen's kind. 

"Their deaths require justice... Unless you'd rather play game of course," She's playing with them, and he knows it, and he hears the pair behind him, " _What kind of game?" "A game sounds better."_ No game would be better, because this was the Seelie Queen they were talking with, "Simple really, all I ask for is a kiss." 

"You want one of us to kiss you?" Jace questions, taking a step towards the Queen. 

"This game isn't for me, it's for you Jace. The kiss that will set them free is the kiss you most desire," She says, a tiny bit of a smirk forming and a hint in her voice that tells him that this game isn't just for him, that this has something to do with something else. "I do suggest that move quickly, once the vines reach their necks they'll be dead, dead, dead." 

"Jace," He hears Clary's voice beg, and Jace gives her a sympathetic look before stepping over to stand in front of Simon. 

When he's close enough, he whispers, "We were going to tell her anyway," before pressing his lips against Simon's lips. He feels Simon kissing back, and he can hear the vines moving away. Feeling Simon's hand going to cup his face, he pulls away and turns to look at the Queen who had a bit of a surprised look on her face. 

"The rumours?" The Queen questions, looking over to the boys. 

"Not all Shadowhunters will choose their own kind," Simon says, a little smile upon his lips as he looks at Jace. 

"Your highness, are we free to go?" Jace asks, formalness in his voice as he speaks. 

"Oh yes, it seems one of you already has," She speaks before leaving the space, and Simon and Jace look around to see that Clary had already left. 

Guilt filled the boys, they hadn't meant to hurt her yet it seems that is what they had done. They take Clary's things back up, she seemed to have just left without collecting her things. Back in the mortal realm, they're up on the bridge and Jace presses a soft kiss to Simon's lips, "I'll see if I can talk to her. I'll text you later?" 

Simon gives a small nod of his head, "Yeah. If I see her first, I'll text you." 

** 

Debriefing with Alec after he put Clary's things in her room, he is doing his best to keep his mind focused on the debriefing but when he feels this guilt at hurting someone he cares about, he can't. Soon, Clary walks in and Jace calls her name and she stills, her eyes glaring at him. 

"We should talk about what had happened in the Seelie Court," Jace says, going to reach a hand out to her but she slaps it away. 

"I don't want to talk to you! Fuck you and Fuck Simon! I... Just...  I can't Jace," She says before storming away and leaving Jace's heartache and he could swear he smelt a little bit of alcohol on her breath so he's sending a text to Maia and Simon.  

**Author's Note:**

> this one is taking a slightly different approach then the first two, but i still hope it's good


End file.
